De Hogwarts a la Luna
by Sapher
Summary: Hermione y luna acaban de descubrir que hay algo mas de amistad entre ellas, que problemas les podria causar su nueva relacion, y que les podrian dejar de recompensa.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione se mostraba algo nerviosa, se encontraba justamente en una situacion que podria comprometer su estatus actual en hogwarts, claramente era de noche y a diferencia de lo que cualquier alumno comun y corriente haria en esta situacion aun sin importar la razon de su presencia en tal lugar y a tales horas, esta no se encontraba utilizando ningun tipo de hechizo de iluminacion, al contrario, parecia tratar de esconderse entre las sombras.

No habia duda, aun siendo toda una prefecta, la situacion en la que parecia estar hermione la hacia ver preocupada de tal manera que probablemente ni su posicion de prefecta o logros academicos podrian salvarla de aquello que le provocaria el ser encontrada en sus posiblemente p;aneados ideales para esa noche.

Vendra ??- susurro a si misma hermione mientras se escondia entre las sombras del pasillo.

ella lo prometio- se dijo a si misma hermione en un tono de ternura pero tambien un poco de desconfianza.

El silencio reino por unos minutos en el oscuro pasillo de hogwarts, hermione segui esperando en escondida entre las sombras, de repente, hermione pudo sentir algo, la sensacio de alguien acercandose hacia ella, y asi, antes de que ella pudiera voltear la vista atras para poder ver que era aquello que se le acercaba, se escucho un sonido parecido a un aplauso que recorrio todo el corredor, al instante se pudo escuchar la voz de hermione que gritaba: Ahhh !!!, me nalgueaste !!!,

no habia duda alguna, el sonido que se escucho por el corredor fue el producido por una nalgueada, hermione volteo rapidamente hacia atras aun enojada, pero al ver de quien se trataba rapidamente cambio su estado emocional a algo mas como sorprendida.

Luna ?? - dijo hermione en un tono de sorpesa y con una cara tan sonrojada que era aun visible en la tan profunda oscuridad, crei que te gustaria mi saludo, investigue que los muggles lo usan como mmanera de apoyo – dijo luna con su excentrica y unica forma de hablar.

pues – dijo hermione - realmente se utiliza mas como un castigo, y si se hace entre mujeres da cabida a ideas muy claras sobre sus posibles relaciones sentimentales...

ehh ??, entonces no le veo nada de malo – dijo luna con un tanto de inocencia.

bueno, lo importante, es que veniste- susurro hermione a su companera, por un momento, hermione no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada de la chica que se encontraba frente a ella, las tenues flamas que alumbraban el lugar hacian rapido y cambiante el movimiento de las sombras que se desplazaban por la figura de la chica de ravenclaw, hermione estaba cegada por la deslumbrante belleza que irradiaba esa chica, que aun menor que ella, lograba cautivarla mas que cualquier otra persona lo habia logrado antes.

Luna extendio sus manos y tomo las de la ahora inmobil chica de cabello castano, acerco su boca a su oido y jalandola hacia ella, luna enuncio estas palabras en el oido de hermione; debieron oirnos, sera mejor que vayamos ya, no querras que filch arruine nuestra primera cita.

hermione salio rapidamente de su estado de trance y dijo; tienes razon, mientras tomaba con su mano el cabello de la chica rubia y lo deslizaba por sus manos, - sera mejor que lo hagamos ya.

ambas chicas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar por el corredor, ambas podian sentir una emocion extrana fluyendo a traves de sus cuerpos, y uniendolas por medio de las manos las cuales apretaban fuertemente.

dieron tres vueltas por el pasillo y entonces se comenzo a abrir la una puerta en la pared, era la habitacion de requerimento, el refugio final y mas completo para cualquiera que lo necesitase, el cual se ajustaba a las necesidades de sus usuarios y mas que nada, descubridores.

al entrar se pudo sentir un suave y dulce aroma inundando el aire, un perfume que quisas tendria efectos como suelen llamar los muggles; afrodiciacos.

ambas chicas contemplaron el lugar sorprendidas, al cual habian entrado con las manos unidas estado en el que por cierto aun se encontraban.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna y Hermione se encontraba ahora en un cuarto grande y lujoso, adornado de cortinas de color rojo carmesí, al centro, iluminada por una suave mas no tenue luz cuya fuente no podía ser encontrada a primera vista, se encontraba una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para dos personas solamente, cubierta por un mantel fino y elegante que combinaba con la decoración del cuarto. la pequeña mesa contaba con dos sillas que parecía ser de finísimo acabado y trabajo de metal dorado, además de encontrarse acolchonadas por sentaderos de un color rojo igual a los demás objetos de la habitación.

Luna y Hermione se soltaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar contemplando lo lujoso y bello que este era, Luna centro su atención a las velas que engalanaban la ya lujosa mesa, mientras hermione se desplazo hacia la parte trasera de la habitación mas allá de la mesa que se encontraba en el centro.

Luna ven acá !- grito hermione, luna dejo inmediatamente su minuciosa inspección a los mínimos detalles del lugar que se encontraba haciendo al instante y se dirigió a la parte posterior del cuarto donde hermione se encontraba. Que sucede ?- dijo luna mientras saltaba y abrazaba hermione casi subiéndosele encima, hermione claramente siendo aplastada por luna dijo- bájate, tienes que ver esto, pero primero, que vamos hacer aquí ?? -dijo luna mientras se soltaba dejando liibre de su asfixiante abrazo a hermione, deberías de saberlo – dijo hermione en un tono estricto y claramente de enojo- el cuarto de requerimiento brinda a las personas que lo requieren justo lo que necesitan, tu debías saber que fue lo que necesitábamos y por lo tanto que es ahora este cuarto mejor que nadie!!.

Tras la fuerte respuesta que dio hermione a la pregunta de luna, hubo silencio por unos cuanto segundos, luna, que había inclinado su cabeza tras escuchar las palabras de su amiga, alzo la misma mientras dijo con voz baja pero clara; Yo solo necesitaba, quería, lo que tu también necesitaras.

Al instante, el rostro de hermione se pinto de un rojo tan vivo como el que poseen las mismas rosas.

... lo siento luna, creo que me sobrepase -dijo hermione avergonzada y aun sonrojada. Perfecto !!, dijo luna; parecía que las palabras de hermione la habían sacado inmediatamente de su anterior estado emocional a el suyo común y corriente. aun así, hermione parecía estar en un estado de shock, del cual no era posible determinar cual era su causante; si la manera en que esta le había gritado a luna, o el increíblemente rápido e inexplicable regreso de luna a su estado emocional normal.

Aun estando sorprendida, hermione pude percibir las palabras que luna enunciaba al momento, por cierto, que es lo que querías, lo que necesitabas?? -dijo luna refiriéndose a la habitación-, el rostro de hermione por fin dejo su estado de sorpresa y cambio una expresion mas alegre, pero con un poco pretensión, que se podría decir, un poco de deseo brillaba en sus ojos, pues.. – hermione dijo con el mismo tono pretencioso que se podía traducir fácilmente entre su rostro y forma de hablar- lo que necesitábamos era sin duda, un lugar, un lugar donde pudiéramos estar solas,y tener una cena romántica.

Al oir estas palabras, luna parecía lista a dejar salir un grito de su boca, pero no un grito de temor, sino uno de emoción, sin embargo, esta cubrió su boca con su mano la cual ahogo el grito mas no pudo esconder la expresión de emoción de luna. al ver la reacción de la chica rubia, hermione le dijo, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no exagerar en su tono; No tienes porque callarte, no hay quien nos escuche.

Luna retiro sus manos de su boca, y hablo esta vez en un tono tan feliz, que su emoción se convertía casi en gritos; es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que descubrí para que sirven las nalgadas !!

Hermione, no pudo evitar expresar una mirada de confusión ante tal declaración, pensó; la nalgada fue algo agradable pero parece que ella no entiende que no hay que abusar de ella.

Luna, aun en estado de emoción pregunto a hermione; por cierto, que es lo que querías mostrarme??

Hermione volvió el rostro hacia luna y apunto en un movimiento de cabeza hacia la cortina que estaba frente a ellas, y dijo; mira tras esa cortina.

Luna se acerco lentamente a la cortina que hermione había señalado, y pudo notar una división en la misma, tomo ambos extremos de la ahora clara cortina y los extendí revelando tras de esta, lo que parecia ser un cuarto; wow !!!, exclamo luna sorprendida, hermione se asomo por el lado y contemplo el mismo cuarto, jeje,-dijo hermione riéndose- justo como lo esperaba, tras decir esto, luna volteo hacia hermione y pregunto; que es este cuarto ??.

Paso un poco de tiempo entre la pregunta que luna habia lanzado y la respuesta que recibiría de hermione, esta camino a través de la habitación y siguió haciéndolo al responder la pregunta de luna; este cuarto- dijo hermione en un tono pretencioso como el que habia utilizado anteriormente- es un vestidor, hecho al estilo muggle, hermione abrió de par en par las puertas corredizas que se del cuarto en el que ahora se encontraban las chicas, tras las puerta se encontraban colgados varios vestidos de gala de diferentes tamaños, estilos y colores, hermione tomo uno de estos y lo coloco frente a su pecho simulando tenerlo puesto y dijo; tenemos que ponernos bellas para la cena no crees ??, Luna asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y se le acerco a hermione, susurrando en su oído; quiero ver salir de este cuarto a una hermione aun mas bella que a la que me hace hacerle esto .. Luna acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de hermione quien se quedo inmobil por tal accion, los suaves labios de luna se acercaban lentamente a los de la chica de cabello castano, y justo milimetros antes de juntarse, esta se hizo atrás rápidamente y dijo; no, mejor guardo eso para el final, sera tu recompensa.

Hermione quedo algo decepcionada de no haber recibido lo que seria su primer beso de luna, su nuevo y hasta ahora correspondido interés amoroso, pero las palabras de la chica "guardarlo para el final" le permitieron recuperarse de la perdida temporal de tan esperado momento para ella.

hermione, no dio comentario alguno respecto a lo pasado, aunque todavía podía notársele claramente sonrojada, solamente le dijo a luna; yo también quiero ver una luna tan brillante como su nombre merece, no es necesario que me esperes para terminar, justo en la dirección contraria de este cuarto, se encuentra otro igual para que lo utilices.

Luna, simplemente asentó con su mirada y al instante se retiro del lugar dejando sola a hermione no sin antes exclamar; recuerda tu premio !!!.

Tras haber salido luna del cuarto hermione se propuso a arreglarse, justo al lado contrario de las puertas donde se encontraban los vestidos, se encontraba un tocador con todos los suplementos necesarios para maquillarse, hermione pensó que probablemente luna no estaba acostumbrada a los utensilios embellecedores muggles, y por lo tanto debía ir a ayudarle, lo reconsidero y decido terminar primero de arreglarse y se propuso interrumpir sus aperos si luna pedía algún tipo de ayuda.

Hermione comenzó a ver los distintos vestidos que se encontraban en el lugar, todos, estos vestidos aun siendo de diferentes formas. estilos y colores parecían estar hechos para hermione, las medidas eran las correctas, y hermione parecía no estar sorprendida por ello, después de todo, el cuarto de requerimiento concedía a su ocupante lo que este necesitaba, en esta situación, la ropa ideal para cada una de sus huéspedes.

después de revisar minuciosamente los vestidos, pareció decidirse por uno, era un vestido rojo, de tela finísima, su estilo era muy peculiar, al menos para el mundo mágico, donde los vestidos normalmente son recatados y muy a la forma antigua del mundo muggle, mas no por eso faltos de gracia.

Hermione empezo poco a poco a desnudar su figura, retirando su túnica y posteriormente su blusa,, la cual al ser retirada de su cuerpo mostró una espalda desnuda, justo cuando hermione se disponía a retirar su falda de su cuerpo, pudo escuchar un sonido apagado, saliendo de las cercanías, hermione cubriendo su pecho con la blusa que acababa de quitarse, se acerco y con un certero y rápido manotazo tomo y retiro las cortinas que separaban el cuarto donde ella se encontraba de la sala principal solo para ver a su amiga sentada en una posición un tanto sospechosa que claramente no podía ocultar los motivos tras su presencia, esta pronta visión que hermione tuvo duro quizás milésimas de segundo, ya que justo en el preciso momento en que hermione retiro las cortinas del lugar y contemplo a luna, ambas emitieron a coro un grito chillante de sorpresa y un tanto de vergüenza.

Hermione cubriendo aun su pecho con su blusa y un rostro realmente ruborizado dijo en un tono realmente encendido; ¿¡Me estabas espiando !?. luna levanto y bajo su cabeza en una manera un tanto nerviosa solo para detenerse dirigiendo su mirada juguetona a hermione y decir de manera burlona ; No, iba a hacerlo, pero ya no hay necesidad.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto insultada y disgusta con lo sucedido, Luna espiándola mientras se cambiaba??, de cualquier manera este sentimiento fue pronto reemplazado por una profunda risa que hermione no pudo evitar absorber de Luna quien se encontraba riendo sin control.


End file.
